ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EWC Salary Adjustments
=Intro= This Article was set up for Elite Wrestling Carnage, and any Federation Directly Associated with it. Below a list of match types beginning with the name, a description of the Match, A credit to the innovating Player and their character it was brought to EWC by, Card Level, Salary Adjustments. It is always being updated with more match types. Match Name Description/Rules Credit Card Status Salary Effect =Match Types= All out War Decription/Rules 50 person extreme elimination free for all, falls count anywhere, anything is legal. Elimination by pinfall or submission. if a competitor is still in it and has a match, they are immune from elimination/eliminating for the five minutes until their match through the end of the match. After the main event title match the ramaining participants will be brought down to the ring for a battle royal until 6 men are left. immediately following the battle royal will be an armegeddon style Hell in a Cell match not elimination. Prize: Winner recieves a trophy and a title shot at any champion they with within the next six months. Credit Kerry Abercrombie (K-Ba): Through Business Relations. Card Status Open (Low-Mid-High) Takes place through out event. Salary Effect Participating in Battle Royal: +$50 Participating in AHIC: +$100 Winning All Out War: +$500 First 20 Eliminations: -$50 Blind Fold Description/Rules A Blindfold match, which is known by a number of nicknames, is any match where one or both wrestlers participates with their vision obscured -- usually after one of them has been blinded as part of a storyline. Traditionally this is done with a blindfold, hence the usual name, but matches have also taken place with competitors in different kinds of blackout hoods and masks (not to be confused with standard wrestling masks). Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Low-Mid Salary Effect +$40 Chaos Cage Relay Description/Rules 4 to 8 men step into a 30 foot cage. objective is to climb out the top and reach the floor. each position has a prize up to the promoter's discretion, from title shot, to match stipulation to cash prize. (Example: last WNW a chaos cage relay was held, Andy voight Vs Iron Beast Vs Jeff Jerrett Vs John Cena, 1st and second place were put in a triple threat for the DWE world title. 3rd and fourth got a DWE or WOW tag team title shot. Results: Beast dominated John, Andy took it to Jeff. Beast took Andy and tossed him to the top of the Cage, where he clung and slowly climbed out. Beast laid Jeff and John out then climbed out to be second place. the Ref called the 1st man to stand the 3rd place, Jeff jerrett tugged himself up and the match was called.) Credit Kerry Abercrombie (K-Ba): Through Business Relations. Card Status Open (Low-Mid-High) ~ Limited (All Pariticpants are in the same Card Level) Salary Effect First Place: +$100 Second PLace: +$75 Third Place: +$50 Fouth Place: +$25 Fifth PLace - Eighth Place: +$10 Empty Arena Description/Rules An Empty Arena match is a hardcore match between two or more wrestlers which takes place in an arena empty of fans. The only people present are the competitors, referee, and camera person(s). The match is broadcast, or video taped and played later. Due to the expense of these matches -- the cost of renting an entire arena and not selling tickets -- these matches are extremely rare. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status High Salary Effect $100 Falls Count Anywhere Description/Rules A Falls Count Anywhere match is a match where decisions -- pinfalls or submission -- can take place in any location, negating the standard rule that they must take place inside the ring and between the ropes. As such, this also eliminates the usual "countout" rule. It should be noted that, as the match may take place in various parts of the arena, the "Falls Count Anywhere" provision is almost always accompanied with a "No Disqualification" stipulation to make the match a hardcore match, so as to allow wrestlers the convenience to use any objects they may find wherever they wrestle. A variation of the rules state that once a pinfall takes place, the pinned wrestler must return to the ring within a specific amount of time -- usually a count of 10 or 30 by a referee -- or else lose. If the pinned wrestler makes it to the ring in this time, the match continues. Under these rules, all pinfalls must take place outside of the ring, technically making the match no longer falls count anywhere. Occasionally, this stipulation is listed as having a specific territory in which falls count. Examples have included "anywhere in the building", "anywhere in Chicago", and "anywhere on the Gulf Coast". Credit Common knowledge Card Status Mid-High Salary Effect Typical: +$40 Pin-Fall Only: +$50 Return(30): +$70 Return(10): +$100 Flag Match/Anthem Match Description/Rules The Flag match is essentially the professional wrestling version of capture the flag. For the match two flags are placed on opposite turnbuckles, each representing a specific wrestler or team of wrestlers, and the object of the match is to retrieve the opponents flag and raise it while defending the flag in the wrestlers corner. An Anthem match is a variant of a Flag match with the added stipulation that the national anthem of the winning wrestler or team will be played in the arena after the match. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Low-Mid/Team Salary Effect +$20 Winner HandiCap Match Description/Rules A Handicap match is any match where one wrestler or team of wrestlers face off against a team of wrestlers with numerical superiority. For example; two against one, or three against two. In some two-on-one handicap matches the team with superior numbers act under tag team rules, with one person in the ring at a time Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Open Salary Effect +$30 to Each Member of the Larger Team + Combined Total of Larger TeamDivided Evenly to the Lower Team 2-1; +$30(2) +$60(1) 3-1; +$30(3) +$90(1) 3-2; +$30(3) +$45(2) {30+30+30=90/2 =45} Triple Stip Description/Rules A 1 fall Varient of 3 Stages of Hell. Three Tasks are presented to the participants to be performed in a specific Order. ONe person completing a task moves that person onto the next task, while others remain on the previous (Example: UCW's First Triple Stip saw Gail Kim© Vs Lita for the Post Mortum Syndrome Championship in a 'pinfall/bra&panties/Ladder' Triple Stip. Gail Kim got the pinfall, then removed Lita's Pants, Lita followed up with a pinfall and stripped Gail to Bra and panties, While seeking out the Ladder Lita lost her top outside the ring, Gail got up the ladder, and found herself hanging from the Cable unable to pull the title, Lita went up a repositioned ladder and nailed the champion with a dragonrana that brought her to the floor and popped the belt off the cable, and dropping it into Lita's Lap) Credit Steve Borden(CEO of Ultimate Chaos Wrestling) Card Status Mid-High Salary Effect Winner: Combination of the three Match Types Loser(s): 1/2 the Combination of the completed match types.